Pensamientos sobre un romance
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Diferentes personajes reflexionan sobre lo que podría ser un romance entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Conjunto de drabbles.


Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en años, ¡se siente bien volver! Les traigo una historia sencilla. Son como una especie de drabbles que contienen reflexiones y pensamientos de diferentes personajes sobre un tema en particular: el romance entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Sólo una aclaración: ¿tomé the Cursed Child/Niño Maldito como canon? Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Quizá muchos elementos sí, otros que no me gustan tanto los ignoro.

* * *

 **Pensamientos sobre un romance.**

 **Capítulo I – Preludios de Romance : Pensamientos de Scorpius, Rose y Albus.**

I. Scorpius

Lo suyo había sido un flechazo. Rose le gustó desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Al principio, fue una ilusión infantil: mejillas sonrojadas al verla y cosquillas en el estómago. Sin embargo, de forma gradual, sus sentimientos fueron madurando junto con él, y se desprendieron de sus rasgos infantiles para adquirir componentes más propios de un joven de 17 años: desde una clara admiración por el destacado intelecto de la muchacha, hasta fantasías de índole íntimo y secreto, que iban y venían de su mente reiteradamente durante el día.

Logró conocerla mejor gracias a su amistad con Albus. A veces no entendía bien qué era lo que le atraía tanto de ella. No era particularente atractiva, resultaba bastante vanidosa y pedante por momentos, y solía estar de mal humor. Scorpius suponía que era su inteligencia el atributo que lo cautivaba tanto. A veces deseaba zambullirse en su mente, que le resultaba tan misteriorsa y fascinante. Sabía que se encontraría con pensamientos de toda naturaleza, algunos hasta perturbadores, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de conocerla en profundidad, porque sabía que su intelecto era único, al menos entre los chicos y chicas de su generación.

Además, solía pensar que, a diferencia de la juventud o de la belleza, la inteligencia no se marchita con el pasar de los años; no es efímera, se mantiene y hasta se cultiva. Y estaba seguro, en el fondo, de que su atracción por Rose seguiría ese camino. Lo suyo no era un capricho adolescente, había perdurado por años y presentía que seguiría estando ahí. No tenía motivos para diluirse, al contrario.

Con respecto a su familia, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pudieran pensar su padre o sus abuelos Lucius y Narcissa. Eran otros tiempos. No se podrían oponer a un amor legítimo aunque quisieran, y si lo hacían, Scorpius estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que implicaba ser un Malfoy para acercarse a ella. De hecho, su linaje siempre le generó más problemas que oportunidades.

Sí, en cambio, solía ponerse nervioso pensando en la reacción de la familia de Rose. Sabía que los padres de ella no lo aprobarían: los Weasley detestaban a los Malfoy –y seguramente tenían un buen conjunto de motivos para hacerlo, creeía Scropius– y su madre, hija de muggles, había sido torturada durante la Guerra por su tía abuela, nada más y nada menos que en la Mansión Malfoy. Era conciente de que no era el candidato perfecto para la familia de Rose.

Sin embargo, intentaba no pensar en ello por ahora, e ir paso por paso. Hasta ahora nada había sucedido con Rose, y aunque notaba algunas señales que podrían indicar que ella sentía lo mismo por él, en realidad no tenía certeza alguna. Nada había sucedido más que algunas miradas cómplices que se encontraban cada tanto, o sonrisas más dulces de lo habitual.

Por ahora, prefería quedarse con las fantasías sobre un futuro prometedor, con dormirse una que otra vez con la alegría de haber conversado con ella espontáneamente junto al Lago, y con la firme convicción de que lo mejor era no forzar el curso natural de los acontecimientos.

II) Rose.

A Rose le habían gustado muchos chicos a lo largo de sus 17 cortos años. Pero no había tenido ningún gran amor. Todos los años aparecía alguien con quien distraerse, a quien mirar furtivamente durante las aburridas clases de Hogwarts. Lo más destacado fueron un par de besos con Timothy Eden cuando estaba en quinto año, pero luego de esa fugaz aventura no quedaba resabio alguno de sentimientos hacia él.

Scorpius Malfoy, en tanto, era una figura enigmática en su vida. Era el mejor amigo de su primo Al, por eso había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo más que a otros chicos. Si bien nunca había sentido ningún interés propiamente romántico por él, le resultaba muy agradable su compañía. Podían pasar horas y horas hablando de arte, e historia y teoría de la magia.

Por momentos, la obvia oposición entre sus posiciones sociales y sus familias se hacía evidente en algunos puntos de vista, y eso generaba un ambiente tenso por breves instantes. Sin embargo, sabían sortear esas circunstancias sin dificutlad. No había nada que los ofendiera profundamente en las acitudes o comentarios del otro, o nada que no pudieran comprender en sus pareceres después de reflexionar un poco.

No obstante, nunca había pensado en Scorpius como algo más que un conocido que le caía muy bien. Pero últimamente, y a su extrañar, le parecía cada vez más atractivo. Sus opiniones, sus maneras, sus gestos, estaban dotados de un magnetismo que le parecían fascinantes. Su familia y su pasado, que antes le parecían perturbadores y escandalosos, ahora le resultaban motivo de admiración y curisodiad. ¿Cómo un niño criado en ese círculo podía resultar tan dulce y gentil? ¿Lo habían educado diferente, o él era el diferente? ¿Qué rol había tenido su difunta madre en la conformación de su personalidad? Podía pasarse horas intentando responder esas preguntas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Aunque se avergonzara de sus propios pensamientos, debía admitir que cada tanto fantaseaba con llevar las cosas con Scorpius cada vez más lejos. Sería intenso, interesante, un Romeo y Julieta del Mundo Mágico. Sus abuelos muggles eran ávidos lectores de Shakespeare, pero esa obra nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención; los protagonistas le parecían sumamente estúpidos. Sin embargo, cuanto más conocía a Scorpius, más recordaba los pasajes de Romeo y Julieta.

III) Albus

A Albus no le interesaba en absoluto el mundo del romance. Se había enamorado una que otra vez, pero muy ligeramente. Los otros intereses que tenía –el estudio de las pociones, la historia de la Magia, la política del Mundo Mágico y la escritura– lograban captar casi completamente su atención, por lo que no tenía tiempo para pensar en los amores propios o ajenos.

No tenía muchos amigos en Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que él y Scorpius siempre fueron bastante marginados en el colegio debido a los estigmas que llevaban consigo. Albus era el hijo del salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero había caído en Slytherin. La gente hablaba de que era la oveja negra de la familia, el rechazado y despreciado por su familia más cercana, los Potter; y también por sus primos, tíos y abuelos, los Weasleys. Lo cierto es que no era así. La relación con su padre había sido tensa en un tiempo, pero las cosas se habían arreglado. No se sentía excluido de la familia. Simplemente no era tan amigable y extrovertido como James, el alma de la fiesta en todas las reuniones familiares.

Con la integrante de la familia Weasley que tenía más afinidad era claramente Rose, debido a que desde la infancia estaban constantamente juntos. Tenían casi la misma edad (un mes de diferencia) y era la hija de Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos de su padre. Es cierto que se había distanciado durante los primeros años en Hogwarts, principalmente porque cayeron en casas diferentes y porque ella sentía mucho recelo hacia Scorpius. Pero ella había madurado. Además, se había sentido decepcionada de algunas de sus primeras amistades en el Colegio y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos dos.

Y, para sorpresa de Al, durante las últimas semanas parecía tener una sintonía muy especial con Scorpius. Solían hablar de muchos temas, se prestaban libros, les gustaban los mismos grupos de rock mágico. El fin de semana anterior, habían salido los tres a un bar muy mugriento de Hogsmade. Albus salió a fumar a pesar del frío aire de noviembre y los observó mientras conversaban animadamente y compartían un whisky de fuego. Y fue entonces cuando notó una complicidad en sus miradas que nunca antes había visto. Sí, Scorpius siempre había parecido ligeramente atraído hacia ella, pero lo de Rose era todo una novedad; solía despreciarlo.

Entonces Albus comenzó a preguntarse, ¿qué sería de él si sus dos amigos empezaban un romance? ¿sería relegado? Sonrió. Realmente, aunque así se dieran las cosas, a él no le interesaba. Lo cierto es que estaba más que dispuesto a presencia el surgimiento y desarrollo de esa hisotria de amor, porque sería verdaderamente interesante. Y traería repercusiones, y muchas.

* * *

NdA: Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se titulará: "Rumores de Romance: Pensamientos de Draco, Hermione y Harry".


End file.
